another battosai
by inuyasha1134
Summary: what happens when a girl comes to kyoto during the revolution using the Hiten Mitsurugi style? how will Battosai handle it?


**Hey! Ok so don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters but I do own Tsuki. Ok I hope you like the first chapter!**

**No one's POV**

A girl walked down the dirt road leading to Kyoto. She was dressed in a black gi with a dark blue belt holding a sword. She walks bare foot and has her long black hair that reflected the moon, tied up with a midnight blue ribbon. In the distance she could see the fire light from torches. Their lay Kyoto, and their lay her destination. Every now and then she would stop and listen for any sounds or clues of followers. It being the revolution there were always assassins out at night so one must be careful traveling alone. For she heard no one, and kept moving toward Kyoto. She made it into Kyoto just as the sun started to rise. Coming out of the shadows she started walking around in search of a place to stay. Wandering into an ally she stumbled upon a group of men talking. She turned around but one of them called her out. "Hey you. Girl!" He started walking over to her. "What do you think you're going?" He glanced down at her sword. "Nice sword. Too bad you're the one it belongs to. Guess I'll have to take it from you." He smiled at her and took out his sword walking toward her. She turned around to look at him. Instantly he froze. Looking into her eyes he saw they were almost completely white but had speckles of dark blue around the edge. Her glare made him stop in his tracks. Soon he gathered his composure and ran at her intending to stab her chest. With God like speed she sidestepped to the right dodging the thrust, circling around to his back she pulled out her sword and cut off his head in one slice. In a soft whisper she told the name of the attack. "Hiten Miturugi – RyuKensen." She turned to look at the remaining two men. They took a step back. "Didn't the Battousai only know that move?" One man asked the other. "Oh well she killed Mamoru! We have to kill her!" He ran at her and tried to cut her shoulder but she stepped out of the way and brought her sword up under his jaw killing him. "Hiten Miturugi – Ruyshosen." She murmured. Now she looked at the last man standing who was looking at his fallen comrades. "You monster! You will pay for this." He attacked and she dodged. Their swords clashed making a ringing sound in the air. "What is your name?" The man asked. The girl didn't answer. Neither of them wanted to back down. But the girl grabbed her sheath and hit the man in the side making him loosen his hold on his sword. She quickly knocked the sword out of his hand and cut his head off. She stood among the dead bodies of the men she just killed. "Tsuki. My name is Tsuki." She said before walking away.

**Tsuki's POV**

Battousai huh? Wonder what kind of man he is. I asked myself as I walked through the streets. There were shops on both sides and tons of people walking through the street along with me. Man I still need to find a place to sleep tonight. I walked up to an old lady. "Hey do you know of any inns around here?" I ask her. "Yes there are two a little bit more up the street." I mumble thanks and walk off in the direction she told me. I walked into the first hotel and asked for a room. "Sorry but all our rooms are full." I nod and walk out and onto the next one. As soon as I walk in people all stop and look at me. They start whispering among themselves about my sword and how I looked so young. I walked up to the owner and asked for a room. "I'm sorry but you need your parents to be with you we don't let kids stay alone." The man smiled at me but I turned on my heels and stormed out of there. "Kid…..parents are dead….stupid man…I'm 15 for God's sake!" I turned down a side ally and nearly ran into a post. I stopped walking and looked at a sign that read 'The Kohagiya Inn' Huh. Perhaps they have rooms. I walked into the inn and walked up to an old lady. "Hey do you have any open rooms?" She looked at me and then at my swords. "Yes we do. How long are you staying?" She asked me. "A week." I say getting a little impatient. "Ok that will be 200." She smiles at me as I hand her the money. "Ok your room is the third on your right." I nod and leave to my room. I walked down the fall till I got to the third room. I opened the door and saw a folded up futon, a window looking out into the court yard, a little dresser and a table. I walked over to the window and looked outside to see that the sun was setting. Well I got no sleep last night so I better get some sleep tonight. I sat down on the window seal and fell asleep. I woke up to someone walking around outside my window. I peer out the window and see a 15 year old boy with red hair tied up in a top knot wearing a midnight gi top and a gray hakana. He had a sword at his side and his eyes narrowed into a glare. But what popped out to me where that his eyes were the color of amber. Then I noticed that his gi was stained with blood. I jumped up and ran out of my room heading for the court yard.

**Kenshin's POV**

Another mission and another man dead. This was my job. I walk over to the well and get some water in a bucket to clean the blood off my gi. I knew that it was not mine but it still bugged me. I started washing it when I feel someone watching me. I turn around expecting to see another of the men staying here, but I saw no one. I shrugged it off and went back to washing my blood stained gi. Again I felt someone watching me. 'OK this is getting boring. No one sneaks up on Battosai!' I spin around and look at the court yard, but again no one was there. "Whoever is their come out now!" I growled. At first no one came out but after a little a girl stepped out of the shadows. She had long black hair pulled up with a midnight blue ribbon. She had a black gi and had a sward at her side. But what caught my eyes were her pure white eyes with little specks in them. I glared at her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked keeping my glare. She spoke calmly. "I am a guest of this inn. Who are you?" A guest?! Okita-san let her stay here? I mentally cursed. This is no normal girl I can tell that much. Her ki is different from others. And she seemed to have a cold exterior. "I stay here to." I growl at her. I turn and grab my gi top and turn around but still being cautious not wanting to cause suspicion. "Also it's not nice to spy on people." She doesn't say anything. I pick up the bucket and start to walk away. "I'm sorry to disturb you. Battosai." I stop in my tracks and quickly turn toward her but she was gone.

**Hey ok so that was the first chapter! Please remember to review. This is one of those stories that if your guys don't like it I won't continue. So pleas r&r!**


End file.
